Always loved you But never realized
by Mih
Summary: Naruto e Sakura fazem um plano para ver se Sasuke gosta de Sakura, mas e se ela descobre outra coisa? - Presente de aniversário para minha amiga Kiki XD


Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence T.T' Mas o Deidara é meu 'o'.

Casal: Naruto e Sakura, Sasuke e uma qualquer.

Sinopse: Naruto e Sakura fazem um plano para ver se Sasuke gosta de Sakura, mas e se ela descobre outra coisa?

Always loved you. But never realized - Sempre amei você. Mas nunca percebi.

A equipe 7 já estava voltando de mais uma missão.

Já fazia mais ou menos 1 ano que Sasuke voltara com sua vingança completa... Sakura, para o espanto da maioria, não havia ficado extremamente feliz com sua volta. Quando Sasuke foi embora, Naruto foi o que mais a ajudou. com isso, Sakura sentira mais carinho por ele, se sentia bem na presença do belo loiro de orbes azuis. Estava começando a achar que estava apaixonada pela raposa.

A bela kunoichi de cabelos rosados estava distraída, quando o dono de seus pensamentos a faz acordar:

-Sakura-Chan, vamos ao Ichikaru's? - Disse o loiro com seu jeito imperativo

-Claro Naruto- Sakura diz docemente e sorri.

-Vocês querem ir... Sasuke e Kakashi-Sensei?

-Não obrigado Naruto... vejo vocês depois - Kakashi abre seu maldito livrinho e evapora.

-Er... Sasuke?

-Não Naruto... nem sei porque vocês ainda perguntam pra mim...

-Só estamos sendo educados Uchiha ¬.¬' - Sakura corta Sasuke, e o mesmo fica surpreso como ela o chamara... ela nunca o chamava pelo sobrenome... ela estava muito estranha estes dias.-Vamos Naruto... Não quero perder muito tempo aqui n.n'

-Claro, Dattebayo!!! - Naruto sai freneticamente, socando o ar.

- - - - - - -

Naruto e Sakura já se encontravam dentro do Ichikaru's comendo...

-Err... Sakura...

-Sim, Naruto??

-Você nunca quis saber se.. bem... o Sasuke sente ciúmes de você?

-NANIII? O.O' mas... como?

-Ahh.. Beijando outro garoto...

-Tipo??

-Tipo... eu? -Naruto sorri envergonhado, mas já esperando o fora que Sakura de certo iria lhe dar.

-Er... como iremos fazer isso?

-O.O' - Naruto havia ficado extremamente surpreso. - Bom... deixa isso comigo amanhã Sakura-Chan

-Ok Naruto... Vou indo! Ja ne.

-Ja ne.

- - - - - - -

Sakura chega em sua casa, toma seu banho, coloca sua camisola e se joga na cama, mas não conseguia dormir, pois pensava em um certo plano e em um certo loiro.

-Ai ai... E se eu estiver gostando mesmo dele? Nem quero saber no que isso vai dar... Ai Naruto, não quero te iludir. :3

Adormeceu.

- - - - - - -

Sete horas da manhã, o time 7 estava reunido esperando Kakashi para o treino.

-Ohayo minna! \o\ Eu me atrasei porque tinha uma senhora e...

-MENTIRA -gritaram em unissono Sakura e Naruto.

-Tá, tá... bem, hoje o treino vai ser eu e Sasuke, Sakura e Naruto.

-Hai! -falaram os três.

- - - - - - -

-Naruto, eles estão vindo!

-Ok Sakura, hora de executar o plano -Naruto dá um sorriso malicioso.

Sasuke estava ao lado de Kakashi, indo buscar Sakura e Naruto para irem embora, quando vê uma cena que não lhe agradou muito: Naruto empurrando Sakura na árvore e a beijando. Sasuke não se preocupou pois tinha certeza que Sakura iria acabar com Naruto...mas para sua surpresa, fora ao contrário, Sakura retribuiu o beijo, e, depois sorriu para o loiro.

-Yare, Yare... vejo que o treino foi bom para os dois né? -Falou Kakashi,pegando seu livro.

-Mais do que você imagina - Diz Sakura, que dá um sorrisinho a Naruto, que faz o mesmo.

Sasuke não falou nada, apenas... observou tudo, digamos... irritado.

- - - - - - -

Se passaram algumas semanas desde o tal plano de Naruto e Sakura... Sasuke, ficava visivelmente irritado com os dois, que agradou à Sakura e Naruto.

Sakura estava passeando pelas ruas de Konoha, quando se depara com Sasuke beijando Sophia. Ela ficou olhando... Mas não ficou triste... apenas... sorriu de canto e virou.

- - - - - - -

No outro dia, às seis e meia da manhã, Sakura chega e encontra Sasuke, que fala ironicamente:

- Como foi seu dia ontem, alegre?

- Foi e muito por sinal - Sakura diz no mesmo tom de voz

- Soube da novidade?

- Qual? - Sakura se faz de desentendida, mas já sabia a resposta.

- Estou namorando... "agora ela vai chorar" -Sasuke esperava ansiosamente pela expresão de choro da Haruno, que, ao contrário disso sorriu e disse:

- Uhull que bom! E quem é? - Sasuke ficou desconcertado com a resposta e a expresão de Haruno.

- eer, Sophia...conhece?

- aff, aquela garota parece um sabonete de banheiro público... todo mundo já passou a mão.

- Ela não é assim...

- Ela É assim u.ú

- Não é.

- Aff vou parar de discutir contigo... o Naruto já chegou

Sakura foi ao encontro de Naruto, que o mesmo a agarrou e a beijou. Kakashi chega logo depois.

- Cof cof (tentem imaginar isso como uma tosse)-Naruto e Sakura se separam na hora- Hoje vamos ter uma missão, iremos até a vila da névoa entregar alguns pergaminhos...

- Hai!

O time Kakashi foi pulando de árvore em árvore...

- - - - - - -

- Vamos parar por aqui e descansar por hoje - Ordenou Kakashi.

- Hai Sensei! - Disseram os três em unissono.

Sakura saiu e Naruto foi atrás. Ela se senta e vê as estrelas... Ele se senta ao seu lado.

- Bonita noite não é Sakura-Chan?

- Claro Naruto-Kun!

- Você me chamou de...Naruto-Kun? - Naruto adorou ouvir o sufixo que Sakura havia falado...

- H...Hai! - Sakura parecia...corada!?

- Sakura-Chan... o Sasuke está namorando...então...devemos parar de fingir não é? - Naruto diz meio chateado.

- Naruto...

- meu Plano foi por água abaixo...

- O seu plano!

- Hm?? - Naruto fica sem entender...

- Sabe... eu também tinha um plano...

- Você tinha?- Gota em Sakura

- é... eu tinha ¬.¬'

- Bem... Mas devia envolver Sasuke no meio né?? Sakura-Chan ,eu te amo, por isso eu quero te ver feliz no lado do Sasuke...

- eutambemteamonaruto -Sakura falava rápido e atropelando as palavras. Naruto arqueia as sobrancelhas.

- O que você disse Sakura-Chan?

- Eu disse que...te amo! -Falou a garota de cabelos róseos, que ficou extremamente corada e olhava fixamente para baixo.

- Porque...você não me disse isto antes? -Naruto estava radiante, não conseguia acreditar no que ela falava.

- Sabe, eu tive medo que você não gostasse de mim... Eu estava cega pelo Sasuke, e não percebi que o meu verdadeiro amor é você -A Haruno sorria sincera.

- Eu sempre te amei e sempre vou te amar Sakura-Chan! -Naruto a abraça, e a beija delicadamente. Sakura, não conseguia acreditar no que estava acontecendo... Adorava a sensação de amar e ser amada (isso já está virando clichê..).Eles param de se beijar até não ter mais fôlego... Sakura sorri e diz:

-Aishteru Naruto-Kun

-Aishterumo Sakura-Chan

Owari (:

- - - - - - -

Hellowwwww peoples!, minha primeira fic, ficou meio (lê-se muito) baka... Mas espero que a minha amiga goste (:

Feliz aniversário Kiki


End file.
